


With Affection

by wynnebat



Series: With Honor [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, POV Urahara Kisuke, Time Travel, Turn Back the Pendulum Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: "Yoruichi asked me if I had any family," Ichigo says. His gaze rests on the courtyard and squad buildings across from them while Kisuke cannot look away. Ichigo's voice is even, but Kisuke knows better than that. Ichigo adds, wryly, "I told her all I needed was you."
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: With Honor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584460
Comments: 15
Kudos: 1016
Collections: UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4





	With Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4, square 44: quiet in the moonlight.

It's not often that Ichigo doesn't join him in the evenings without giving word. More often, he'll say something over the course of the day or the day before, mentioning orphans that need to be saved in the Rukongai or people to be befriended in the soul society and in Hueco Mundo. When he doesn't, Kisuke seeks him out, and he doesn't need to go far.

Night has fallen across the Seireitei and there is a chill in the air. Kisuke leaps up unto the roof of the captain's quarters and settles in beside Ichigo, who's sitting on the ledge, chin resting on his hands and a contemplative expression on his face. The ring on his finger shines, reflecting the moon's beams, and something about the sight of it always lends a certain sort of peace to his active mind.

"Yoruichi asked me if I had any family," Ichigo says. His gaze rests on the courtyard and squad buildings across from them while Kisuke cannot look away. Ichigo's voice is even, but Kisuke knows better than that. Ichigo adds, wryly, "I told her all I needed was you."

It's silent out here. As far as Kisuke can tell, there isn't a soul awake at this late hour or lurking about, but he is well aware that they cannot speak truthfully out in the open. Kisuke won't take that chance.

"It's true," Kisuke offers him. Kisuke is no good at comfort. He never has been. If there's a problem to be fixed, he'll either fix it or make it worse, but providing words of comfort is something no one expected from him until Ichigo. And it is not Ichigo that expects them from him, not truly; it is that Kisuke expects them from himself, to find some untapped well of comfort and eloquence, but he is a scientist and fighter and former assassin, not a poet. He'll offer Ichigo what he can: his sword, his truth, his very being. "You married me. As such, I am now your family for as long as you wear that ring."

There is more he might say were they inside the captain's quarters. Ichigo might offer more explanation, too. But the outdoors lends a different conversation, one in tandem with the slight wind and quiet noises of the night.

Ichigo finally looks at him, the slightest smile tugging at his lips. "You're stuck with me, Kisuke." With a moment's pause, he adds, "I'm going to make a friend tomorrow morning. Kaien has been on my ass about how alike we look. I kept away because I didn't want to change things, but..."

"Things have already changed," Kisuke says. In fact, they'd changed before Ichigo even arrived in the past.

"Yeah. Some jerk once said to me that I can't let my sword exhibit only fear, and I can't live like that either, with fear that I'll get in the way of Goatface finding his way to where he's supposed to be."

Kisuke doesn't disagree. "It's out of your control. At this point, the changes are immeasurable, even by me. It all depends on how much you believe in fate."

"I believe that fate's only around to screw us over," Ichigo huffs.

"Do you want company tomorrow?"

"You'd brave the Shiba clan for me?"

Kisuke gives him a steady look. "Ichigo, what wouldn't I do for you?" Even time itself is suddenly malleable when Kisuke needs to find a way.

Ichigo looks at him hopefully. "Transfer Gin to our squad? Shinji will agree."

 _Our squad,_ Kisuke thinks, and shakes his head even as a smile works its way onto his face. Ichigo hasn't even joined the Gotei 13; as far as anyone is concerned, he doesn't even own a working zanpakuto. Yoruichi may suspect otherwise, but she has no proof. "You're only enabling his stalking."

"His stalking only shows that he needs a minder now after Aizen's tragic accident." Ichigo looks up toward the moon, full and bright up in the sky. "Besides, I need some help if I'm going to reform the way this place treats the Rukongai. Gin would be an asset."

"You can have him if you promise I won't have to deal with him," Kisuke says, not feeling quite as sympathetic as Ichigo. But he can't bring himself to be annoyed when Ichigo kisses him.

"Maybe sometimes," Ichigo says, and kisses him again.

Kisuke wonders what exactly he's signed up for. Knowing Ichigo, it will be entertaining at least.


End file.
